


Teleported

by Chumunga64



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Iris x Ravus, Shippy Gen, hints of romance, sleep cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 12:11:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15218903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chumunga64/pseuds/Chumunga64
Summary: Iris and Ravus are lost in Cleigne





	Teleported

**Author's Note:**

  * For [peony_princesa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/peony_princesa/gifts).



> Iris is 18 in this fic

Hunting Psychomancers proved to be a huge mistake for the entire party. The boys thought that with two new members in their little squad they would prevail against the legendary daemons easily. That assumption was deemed incorrect when the final creature performed one final desperation attack and teleported the party vast distances away from each other.

Ignis tumbled on top of the hot desert sand of Leide with Gladio not far behind. The adviser was thankful that the two of them weren't badly hurt from their journey. The only damage was caused by Gladio falling on his ass and his glasses being flung into a nearby rock. Since they fought the Psychomancer in the Leiden desert he had hoped that everyone else would be close by as well.

"Iggy...you okay?"

"I seem fine for now but it appears that we're missing a couple of our party members." Ignis bought up his cell phone to dial Noct's number

"Oh come on Iggy, as if your cellpho-"

"Hold that thought Gladio, Noctis picked up" Gladio gave a look of surprise before shrugging his shoulders and accepting the absurdity of this situation.

After several moments of talking to Noctis Ignis hung up the phone and sighed quite loudly.

"Hey Iggy, ever notice how crazy the reception is like, everywhere? We're in the middle of the desert and I have full service!"

"Although I have no explanation for our phenomenal service I do have some rather...telling news…"

"And that would be?"

"Well the good news is that everyone is alive and well"

"You know when you start off with "Well the good new is" that means there is bad news too, so spill it."

"Well it appeared that the last Psychomancer we fought teleported all of us to different areas. Noctis and Prompto found themselves right outside of Wiz's and…" Ignis didn't want to finish his sentence.

Gladio eyes widened when he realized what that meant. The creature teleported the party in twos and since he was with Iggy and Noctis is with Prompto than that meant the remaining two members were transported together as well.

"MY LITTLE SISTER IS STUCK WITH THAT DOUCHE!"

"Calm down Gladio!" Ignis tried his best to control his good friend's violent temper. "We all need to get a bearing on this situation. Besides, I believe that Ravus has the same interests as we do and he wouldn't do anything rash."

Ignis himself was surprised with how much he trusted the former enemy. He remembered when they were first introduced to Ravus. Dave and the hunters called them to the HQ to inform them of what they found. There was a large group of refugees from Insomnia who were singing the praises of the former Niflheim High Commander for saving their lives. Ravus himself was badly wounded and missing an arm which his men barely helped wrap up.

After some well needed rest and medical attention, Ravus explained to them that he was shocked about the attack on Niflheim as much as they were. He and his men immediately defected from their ranks and attempted to save as many lives as possible.

Ravus even attempted to collect the Ring of the Lucii before getting his arm cut off by Glauca. He told them that Luna secretly retrieved the ring and now has it with her in Altissia.

Of course, they were all still highly suspicious of Luna's brother. He didn't really seem to be bothered however, as he said this to them- "Listen, I don't care if you don't trust me at this point. In fact, I would be shocked if you would accept me this easily. I really don't give a damn about any of you four but my sister's life depends on her "beloved prince" and I cannot let any more civilians perish like the ones we couldn't save in in Lucis. When my health returns don't think I won't be joining you in toppling the empire."

Ignis had doubts about the former High Commander's honesty but the words of the people he and his men saved really convinced him. The adviser actually knew some of the refugees and reminded himself to thank Ravus for what he did later. Ignis actually asked Cindy and Cid to construct a prosthetic arm for their new ally.

To his surprise, the both of them were willing to make an arm for free. Cid always wanted to make a prosthesis that was designed solely for combat and knew that Ravus wouldn't mind gaining such an intimidating looking limb. He also felt that since Ravus saved so many Lucians, he earned one freebie. Cindy actually opted for some "alternative payments methods" that only Ignis could provide her (and Ignis was  _glad_  to give her what she wanted). After a couple weeks of trial, Ravus was good to go.

"I'm not worried that Ravus would hurt man, it's just that I don't like the way that he looks at her."

"...and how does Ravus look at her exactly?"

"Come on man, can't you see how friendly that guy was to her?"

"Gladio, I'm fairly sure that he's only friendly to her because she's the only person in our group that still doesn't treat him like Imperial scum and even then, he treats her with cold, polite professionalism. I guess by his standards that is being downright civil."

"I dunno man, I still don't trust that guy…"

"Well to be fair, Iris is eighteen so she could make her own decision-"

"Don't you dare imply any of that shit, Iggy."

Ignis chuckled "I'm just teasing, Gladio"

* * *

 

"So, I guess we're stuck here in Cleigne…"

"Are you saying that daemon teleported us to this forest?"

"That's what Noct's text message said."

"So I am to be stuck with you for the time being?"

Iris put her hand to her hips with some slight irritation "Yeah, got a problem with that?"

Ravus took a moment to think "Well, you are less irritating than your comrades."

"Wow... _thanks_ " Iris' voice was dripping with sarcasm.

She didn't know if Ravus didn't catch on to her sarcasm or simply didn't care because he responded with a almost sincere sounding "your welcome"

"Just follow my lead, Ravus."

"Why should I follow you?"

"Because between the two of us, I'm the one who knows these woods and has outdoor survival skills. You're a pretty kick-ass soldier but I don't think you're built to survive in the wild" Ravus begrudgingly related to her logic and followed her down.

"Alright  _Commander_ , what shall we do?"

Iris ignores his petulance and suggested that they take shelter in a local cave since the night would soon arrive.

"Can you get some firewood? If we're going to stay in a cave I'd rather not freeze to death. Maybe since you're used to the cold you wouldn't mind? But this skirt ain't made for the cold and your sword is more suited to cutting trees than my fists" She added with a cheeky smile

Ravus was about tell her off for ordering him to perform such menial tasks but he was too tired to argue.

As the two sat in the cave waiting for the sun to rise again, Iris attempted to ask some questions to get to know the defector more.

"So what's it like in Niflheim?"

"Harsh"

"How's the arm?"

"Efficient?"

"We're all happy that you saved so many people"

"Okay"

Iris was getting tired of his one word answers and switched up her questions

"Do you ever miss your parents?"

The mere mention of any of his family members seemed to drive Ravus to the edge of his temper

"Listen, King's little servant girl- I don't want any notion of my family escaping your mouth! You have no idea what it's like to lose-"

"My mother died before I could grew enough to remember her"

Ravus paused mid rant to let that fact sink in. at this moment he felt that physically inserting his actual foot in his mouth would be less embarrassing than what he had just done.

"I figured since that being nice didn't work out that trying to relate to you would at least help you open up. I'm sorry that I bothered trying…"

The rest of the night was silence as Ravus found himself not being able to speak to her. He didn't know why he had felt like a disaster or why her bitter words couldn't leave his memory. He had done and said worse back when he was in the army. He had people throw worse verbal venom at his face right before he slain them but he never batted an eye.

Maybe because Amicitia was the first Lucian he hadn't saved that treated with some modicum of decency? Her brother and the rest of the King's retinue still walked around him like he was going to stab them in the back any minute but she attempted fraternize with him multiple times and he brushed her off multiple times. Ravus didn't know how to make it up to her.

Ravus swallowed his pride and began to speak "Listen Amicitia...I wanted to-"

"Listen man, it's freezing even with the fire and I don't want to waste any energy talking to someone who clearly doesn't give a damn enough to remember my name…"

He let out a melancholic sigh and wished that he paid closer attention to he her ramblings before. He was sure that she said her name before. "I just wanted to apologize for my behavior earlier. I was frustrated with...just about anything and I still am. I took it out on you because I thought you were simply showing pity for this defective soldier. It was uncouth of me and I would like to make it up to you."

"Wow, who are you and what did you do to Ravus?" Iris tried to smile but the decreasing temperature stopped her attempts as she hugged her knees to sustain any body heat.

"Allow me to help you…" Ravus took off his rather long overcoat and wrapped it around Iris before bringing her closer to him

"What are you-Oh…" Iris just now realized how close they were and how Ravus only wore a dark muscle shirt under his long overcoat. She also noticed that Ravus was hiding an impressive array of muscles under that coat and the he also had a number of rugged scars on his arms

"It's freezing in here and sharing body heat will keep us both warm. Without my overcoat, I would succumb to the cold as well."

Iris mentally chided herself for thinking of any other reason why Ravus would want to be closer to her. Of course Ravus was only thinking about their health. He was a soldier through and through and probably never cared about romance.

...Then again, minutes ago Iris thought Ravus was a huge jerk that was incapable of having any empathy and was proved wrong so she couldn't blame herself for having hope.

"We should get some sleep...There's no use just staying up…"

"Oh...right!" The notion of Ravus suggesting they should sleep together made her feel unexpectedly warm and for a moment she forgot about the harsh chill of the night.

The last thing Iris said before drifting into slumber was "by the way...the name's Iris…"

Ravus himself uttered a relieved sigh as Iris fell asleep. He just now realized why the thought of having Iris angry at him bothered him. "Iris huh? What a beautiful name…"

He chuckled "...the King's shield is going to kill me"


End file.
